Ginny and Draco in the final Battle
by Skippy
Summary: Hogwarts is in trouble. Horrid nightmares and visions haunt Ginny and Draco . Draco's father is missing along with his mother. Voldemorts back. And year sevens have no powers to resist evil.
1. in the Begining

Ginny and Draco in the final battle. Ginny was in the middle of a potion class with the new teacher professor Malfoy. Ginny as many of the other students of Hogwarts school witchcraft and wizardry was quite surprised by this as Snape their old teacher had taken over the department of Dark arts as he had always wanted. The new teacher was tall and had blonde hair that stringed over his head as Draco Malfoy's did. The rumours had been passed around that this new teacher was Draco's father but none who had a brain dare asked Draco. Ginny still sitting at her desk dreamt of you know who and the previous year. As she was now in her seventh year at Hogwarts she had expectations of the school and the people around her such as Draco Malfoy. (In Draco's life) Draco laid still and stared at the girl who sat a seat to the front then to the left. She seemed quite unaware of his presence as he stared into her eyes as she stared blankly at the board. Her long wavy hair golden in his eyes as it glimmered in the sun. If only Ginny knew who he really was. He turned from the younger looking girl and to his father in front of him. His fathers face pained and full of fear, as many other students in the class would not notice. Draco knew that his father was hiding something from him and he knew he would some how find out what it was that was paining his father so badly. (Ginny) Ginny was still sitting still looking at the board and the new teacher standing in front of her. His eyes looked sad and pained, as did his face. And she could not shake the feeling that Draco Malfoy was looking straight at her. With a quick thought she turned and looked into eyes and shot a spark from her wand on to the piece of paper on his desk. (D. Malfoy) Draco quote unaware of Ginny watching him jumped with fright and then looked at his paper. Ginny had obviously used the Willa written spell so when you think something or say it under your breathe or even picture it in your mind it will automatically send it to the person you want. This time it had landed on Draco's piece of paper. In fancy writing it said Draco why are you looking at me that way? I have been wondering all through the lesson why you proceed to look at me. And is that your farther teaching. He is very handsome he also resembles you in his looks. Bye the way what is wrong with him why does he have that pained saddening face?? Well bye and then in a kiss symbol was placed at the bottom of the page. Draco knowing his father's ways new this would not be unnoticed so he quickly placed the note in his shoe and then straightened up as the end of the lesson as the end of the working day finished. I will only write more if I get at least 4 or 5 reviews so please review me. And then listen up for part 2 All characters by J.k Rowling   
  
| | | 


	2. Without wonder

Ginny and Draco in the final Battle part 2.  
  
(draco)  
  
I have only been in class for two weeks now thought Draco. And my father has only just started teaching potions and Snape, well he has finally become Dark Arts teacher. But all this has only just happened with the accident a week before and all. It had been so strange that night when Lockhart was killed, he had been seen only minutes before when they heard a man scream and then the next day they found only bits of evidence such as a pool of blood and torn robe, I am not convinced thought Draco but why is everyone else? And my father (thought Draco) he has never been the same since mother went missing and only her wedding ring was found. Draco himself had been terribly saddened at his mother's dissapearance and had missed a whole year of school. And he was still not convinced his mother was dead even if they had found an unidentified body at the grave yard it does not mean it was his mothers.  
  
Draco stood as his father gave the class a glare and ordered them to stand up and proceed out of the classroom. Draco ran up to his father as others walked quickly out the room scared of the blonde man with the droopy eyes. "Father", he said tapping on his fathers shoulder. "Yes draco" he replied Lucious in a drowsy voice. "Please tell me this time what is wrong", Draco asked straightening as he talked. "this is none of your business now GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled his father his eyes turning into slits as he yelled and he raised his wand ready to strike as Draco sprinted out of the room desperately. As he panted heavily in the hall the young girl who he had been staring at half the lesson approached him.  
  
********************  
  
Ginny had been staring through the window as Draco and his father had talked. She had seen the tall pained man turn into a mean horrible monster like man as Draco had sprinted away and she wondered about what was happening to this man, and why his son grew more like him every day.  
  
**********************  
  
"Um, um, I didn't mean to stare so notably" Draco said to Ginny as he fidgeted with his shoes. "I saw you.she broke into a sudden silence as Professor Malfoy stormed out of the potions class. "I saw you and you father talking" she said in one short breath. "Yes I know you did, I saw you, I am sorry about that, you see my father is just a little weird lately" Draco replied. "Well..."Ginny started to say before Draco broke in. "And he may looked pained, I know that but I am sure he will be alright" Draco stared at the girl. Her words seemed to be a muddle and her face was going blurry it seemed. And then he noticed the cloaked figure and the man in the corner and he also noticed the strange thing behind Ginny. And as he tried to tell her there was a struggle and Draco fell to the ground with a thud and the last thing he saw was a figure beating Ginny to the ground until he himself saw the bat coming towards him, and then it all went black.  
  
*********************  
  
Ginny awoke in a small grave yard she was laying on the ground tied down by magical vines. A cloaked figure with red gleaming eyes walked to her side and said "it won't hurt too much sssilly girl, but you should be sure to scream so that they can hear you".  
  
**************************  
  
Draco awoke with cold blood dripping down his head he tried to move but had no luck. His father walked up to him as if in a trance. "My boy I am sorry but it is all for the best, you knew too much". "What?" Draco asked in confusion. "Ginny must die, I am sorry" his father shook his head in disappointment. "No!!!" Draco yelled. "You can't", "why? He yelled eyes wide open. "She is just a sacrifice Draco and the master wishes it, you shall understand after the master has had his way with you. "Don't father, you can't, your not thinking" Draco yelled in frustration. "This master you speak of is silly he sounds like a wimp, why isn't he the sacrifice!" yelled Draco in fury. His father turned "now this you deserve, never speak like that" and as the spell was cast Draco screamed in pain and now he knew that the only master who would dare use one of these forbidden spells would have to be Voldemort.  
  
Please review me. I haven't written in a while and just want to know if I am not going too quickly into the story. I will be posting part three in about one day. And remember all characters are from the wonderful J.k Rowling. 


	3. Split Decision

Ginny and Draco in the final Battle part 3  
  
Draco was exhausted. His body felt like a million pins were sticking into it. He tried to raise his head but it seamed almost impossible. The pain was to strong, but there was something that overcame the pain, and the horror. It was hatred, how could his father do such a thing? He had betrayed him, all Draco could hope was that this was not his father's true will. He wondered silently what was going to happen to him. Was Voldemort going to kill me? He wondered hoping that any second now someone would reassure him the answer was no, but that was madness, of course Voldemort would kill him, he hadn't spared other lives.  
  
Draco kept thinking it was a dream, this couldn't be real! Only things like this happened to idiotic Potter! Not him! He was the father of a death eater, well respected among many wizards! 'This can't be happening!" He thought almost muttering the words as he thought them. That's when it happened. A shrilling scream came from the other side of the graveyard. It was no doubt Ginny's. Draco raised his head forgetting the pain in his body. It was Horrific. The scream lasted almost a minute, it started and stopped, sometimes words could be heard as Draco listened with horror, "help! No! Stop!" Ginny was screaming. He wanted to get up and to help Ginny but he had no wand, no chance, and even if he got free of the ropes that bound him, he would surely be killed.  
  
He felt for something in the dirt to free him from the magical vines around him. As her felt for something sharp his hands were cut by thorns. Finally he touched what seemed like a jagged rock. He tried to cut threw the vines but as he did they wrapped around his hands. Then after what seemed like hours he cut through one of the vines, freeing his hand. He cut through the other vine and slowly rose from the ground using the grave stones around him to support his weak and torn body. Slowly he made his way to the other end of the grave yard where e saw Ginny was also tied with magical vines to a gravestone. Her head wad bleeding like Draco's, her eyes were wide open with fear, and her breathes short as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
**************************  
  
Ginny couldn't breathe. The pain was unbearable, they had cut deeply into her shoulder and taken a giant chunk of flesh. She wanted to die there and then. She had heard they had done something like this to Harry Potter in fourth year. But that had been to awaken Voldemort and make him whole, but by what Ginny could see, Voldemort was stronger than ever. The vines bound her tight and she was unable to move. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Draco leaning on a grave stone. Hope remained, Draco was so close. Then her view was cut short when a small stubby man stood in the way. His hand was glowing, it was silver, made of some kind of metal element, no doubt the work of Voldemort. "Let me go you disgusting freak!" Ginny struggled, but the pain increased, her arm was throbbing and bleeding badly. The small freakish man grabbed her neck and squeezed, her bones felt like they were breaking. Her face grew hot, her breathe short and soon she couldn't breathe at all, she felt as if death was finally here. The man let go, Ginny gasped for air like it was life. "Don't insult me girl, I could kill you, crush you, and turn you into powder in seconds" And then the man hobbled away. Moments later he came back, the cloaked figure with the creepy eyes floated next to him holding something that looked like a person.  
  
******************************  
  
For the second time Draco's view of Ginny was blocked. 'Damn it!' he muttered trying to see around the two people Draco recognized as Voldemort and Wormtail. When they had walked away again his view of Ginny was once again complete.  
  
****************************  
  
The next moment Ginny opened her eyes she was being carried by the short man in one hand. As she looked behind there on the gravestone was a girl, red hair, freckles, deep red lips, and her blue eyes shining brightly. The girl even had a cut in her shoulder. Then with horror she saw Draco making a run for the girl.  
  
***********************  
  
Draco took his chance he sprinted forward and untied Ginny. She looked at if she had passed out as he had come to her. He freed her and slung her over his back. Then he ran to the small hut where Voldemort and Wormtail had stopped. They seemed to have just locked the door of the hut and here talking. Draco saw that hanging slightly out of Wormtails pocket were two wands, Wormtails and his own. As Wormtail leant down to mix a large cauldron filled with blood Draco grabbed his own wand, Wormtail turned and felt for his wand, but Draco had taken that too!  
  
Draco ran, the pain in his legs and in his head was terrible but he seemed to forget about it, for Voldemort was shooting curses at him. He dived into some bushed near by. He crawled away deep into the trees. Then when he seemed to think he had gone far enough he put Ginny on the ground. She must have passed out from the pain he thought. He remembered his father teaching him a spell, a spell to Aperate. At the time it had been when his father was teaching him about Voldemort and how Draco would be a Death Eater one day. It was common sense that to Aperate to Hogwarts grounds was impossible so Draco decided to try and Apparate the closest to Hogwarts he could. He raised his wand and thought hard about outside the Hogwarts grounds then under his breathe he muttered "Aparatio".  
  
Draco found himself once again in some trees and bushes, but it was dark and spooky, that when Draco realised he was in the Forbidden Forest! He brushed away some branches and looked outside. There was rustling and movement everywhere. He could swear he had seen eyes peering at him up ahead. That's when it happened something from the trees jumped down behind him, he grabbed Ginny, turned and with dismay ran for his life with something unknown following him.  
  
Hey! What did you think? Please review me! All characters from the wonderful J.K Rowling! 


End file.
